


Don't hold back

by witchyavenger



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn With Plot, Slight Dom reader, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, a hint of angst, oral sex (m recieving), wrote this instead of my term papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Reader and Pope are idiots who never admitted their feelings. It takes a mission gone slightly wrong and some salsa dancing to get them to do it. Reader is a badass. (Idk I suck at summarys lol)
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader, Santiago "Pope" Garcia/You
Kudos: 17





	Don't hold back

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/627007072769310720/witchyavenger-dont-hold-back-santiago-pope

When you and the guys reached the midway point on your way back home, you took the opportunity to celebrate. Busting out drinks and music and having a little party.  
This is what made it all worth it. Sitting under the setting sun, joking around with your team. It was almost cheesy and you chuckled at yourself. Although you were enjoying yourself in the company and comfort of your friends, the visions of the past two day still haunted you, just like they haunted your boys. 

\---------

“Y/N, do one more sweep to make sure we missed nothing,” Will said. You tapped the car roof twice to give them the okay to go. Frankie started the car and you went back inside to check all the rooms.  
There was no one there. Of course not. Your team was too thorough for a slip-up like that. You were almost back at the entrance, where the first guards you killed were lying on the floor, blood drying on two clean headshots. Not even a second after you reached them you heard the cars coming. Adrenaline shot through your body as you hid, some swearwords escaping you.   
“I got cars coming in,” you spoke over the comm link. You saw them not too far from the premises. How the hell did this happen? Coincidence? This whole thing had just been too easy… Years of training and experience allowed you to still able to control yourself and remain calm but saying you weren’t sweating would be a lie.  
Pope replied informing you they had been spotted and telling you to get of there. That sounded simple enough but there was no way you could get to your own car or even out of the mansion without being seen. The cars had nearly reached the entrance to the property, they were about to discover the first bodies in the next few minutes.  
“We already got them on our tails, so we can only hope to draw as many of them away from you as possible,” Santi yelled over the background noise of a car chase. Your heart sank… this was bad. No one had anticipated this… that’s why you were left behind on your own. You could easily have dealt with a patrol you missed. Entire vans full of re-enforcement however? Not so much. The beating of your heart sped up even more. Yeah, you were scared now. Scared without your team by your side.   
“I can’t do it without you guys, Santiago. The only sense of security I have, is knowing you are all next to me.”   
In all those years you never felt as cornered as you did in that moment, because you never had to… “I can’t do it alone,” you finished after taking a breath. There was no reason in saying it but you couldn’t stop it. You had to let them know that in this moment.  
You struck a nerve. Santi’s heart dropped for so many reasons... Because he knew how terrible this must be for you, because they were in danger too, because he felt guilty for leaving you, because he didn’t want you to feel alone and because he needed you to believe in yourself the way he did.  
“I know you can do it,” he said worry in his voice, but confident nonetheless. Santiago paused and you heard gunshots in the background: “There is no other way.” Ever the leader he managed to calm you, although you could tell there was fear behind his steady tone.   
He was right, your only option was to try. His few words of reassurance made your thoughts and heart slow down a bit. He believed in you, they all did. Maybe the boys weren’t here with you, but you were still in this together. “Good luck, Pope” was the last thing you said before you braced yourself. 

\---------

As the night progressed and you were all getting drunker, Pope and Frankie decided to finally teach you and Benny how to salsa dance. The two of you were doing a terrible job at following their instructions, Benny's bellowing laughter interrupting your steps every other second. After a while Frankie and Pope sandwiched you between them to guide you. It was almost like they were pupetering you. Holding your hands in place, moving your legs at the right moment. With Benny’s antics no longer distracting you, it worked a bit better. What was distracting however, was the person right behind you. All you could think about was Pope being so close to you. There had been something between you and Pope from the start. Slowly blossoming in your chest over time. Not being the type to deal with feelings like that, you ignored it. Told yourself you were just closer to him, because he was naturally easy to talk to. On top of that, you valued a professional atmosphere. You were a team, whatever was going on between you would just fuck things up, if you allowed it.  
But it felt good the way your back was pressed against his chest, his hips showing yours which direction to move in. Had you been alone it would look like you were just rubbing up against each other like drunk teenagers. You would never hear the end of it, so maybe it was better to have two more people in front of you doing the same thing. And it did look ridiculous how Frankie was leading Benny with his brows furrowed in concentration, growing increasingly frustrated.  
It only took a second more for Benny to step on your foot, which earned him a scold from Frankie and a bellied laugh from you. You let go of him and clapped your hands together, your head falling back against Santiago. He was laughing too, his forehead hitting your shoulder. Momentarily having forgotten about his proximity, it sent a shiver down your spine.  
God, this had to stop. Get it together! You cursed yourself for feeling this way. It could never happen. You were a crew, it would fuck everything up. Aside from that, who knew how he felt about you.   
Pushing all the thought’s running through your head aside and ignoring the heat in your cheeks, you left his grip and sat down again. The muscles in your body where still tired from the mission anyway. You sipped on your drink and listened to the boys talking, not noticing the way Pope’s eyes followed you when you slipped away from him. Again. Like you had so many times, in so many ways and almost entirely just the day before. 

\---------

You were limping, beaten and bruised, but you were alive. You had lost your ear piece at some point during the fight. You just hoped the others were okay. Climbing into the car you left as quickly as possible. There were less men than you expected. Since they obviously didn’t think you would have left someone behind, a bunch more left to go after your team. It was still too many though…  
It was messy. Flashes of it kept slipping into your mind. Pulling the trigger against someones back. Bashing someone’s head in with something heavy. Most of the blood on your body wasn’t yours. You pushed it all aside, it was over now. You just wanted to see your friends. All you had to do was get to the meeting place and pray to whoever would listen, that everybody was okay.  
Meanwhile Santiago was nervously pacing around the hut you planed to meet at. Benny was trying to take his mind of things. Frankie was attempting to sleep and Will was just sitting and waiting. They were all as worried as Pope. They couldn’t reach you anymore and they didn’t know why. They didn’t know anything. The bad part was, that they were prepared for the worst…   
They got rid of their pursuers without much harm done. Will had been hit, but it was only graze. They’ve all seen worse and had worse. It wasn’t an option to go back, but Benny suggested it anyway. They knew you would kill them – if you were still alive in that scenario – if they went back for you and got themselves in danger again. It drove them mad leaving you behind like this, but it was what you had agreed on.  
Frankie told Santiago to sit down. He wanted to yell… How can I sit there calmly when Y/N is possibly dying, because we made this shit plan to leave her there alone… He didn’t though. He just kept worrying and pacing and regretting. There was so many things he wanted to say to you, but hadn’t or couldn’t. Not even right before you last spoke to him on the comm link, because he was too busy with those assholes shooting at them. There was always something holding him back. More often then not, it was himself.  
Minutes passed before they finally heard tiers on the unpaved road. This time it was a good sign though. They all went over to the window, checking for your car. Relief washed over all of them when they recognized it. Benny released a deep breath, putting his hands on his knees like he’d just ran a marathon. Easing up, Frankie patted Pope’s shoulder in comfort. For a second he thought Frankie knew, but he didn’t care about it, especially not right now.   
The first one outside was Will, when you hadn’t even opened the car door. The others followed suit, embracing you tightly one after the other. You relaxed when you realized they were all okay.   
“We’re glad you’re back, babe,” Santi said, pulling you in close and kissing your temple.  
“Ah you know me. Takes a lot more than that to get rid of me,” you tried to joke. Breathing in his scent, you finally relaxed a bit. He was fine, they were all fine.  
You bombarded each other with questions, while dressing your wounds. You immediately regained energy from being with them. Safe and sound. They were more than your team or a crew. More than friends even. They were family. Today you learned the hard way, that you you don’t need them next to you to pull something like this off, but you sure as hell do prefer it. You made sure to tell them that again, similarly to what you had said to Pope earlier. They appreciated someone saying it, because they all felt that way. 

\---------

“For the hundredth time Benny, that’s not how poker works,” you laughed. He was telling that one story again, he’d told several times before, claiming it wasn’t his fault he’d lost. He looked at you with outrage. “If I recall correctly, you were losing too!”  
“True, but at least I understand the game…” you shot back at him, earning a laugh form the others. The night progressed and you enjoyed every second of it, but you could practically feel Santi’s eyes on you every time they set on you. Sometimes, when you noticed something like that, you thought he might feel the same way. You did everything in your power to ignore feelings and invalidate anything that happened with feeble excuses, for the ever-same, damn sake of professionalism.   
Eventually the boys went to bed, leaving you and Pope to put away the empty bottles and clean up a bit. Of course he decided to helped you, he always would.   
Once you were done, you sat down on the lawn again to take a deep breath. Hugging your knees you reflected on what had happened in the last few days. What a mess it all had been. How lucky you were. How happy you were.   
“You’re a real badass,” Pope said after you sat in silence for a moment. “I knew you would make it out of there, but I expected you to be in much worse shape.” There was smile on his lips, but his brown eyes showed he was speaking the truth.  
You laughed and thanked him for his vote of confidence. “No, but for real, thank you. If it wasn’t for you boys having my back – literally or not – I don’t think I could have done it. I was so worried about you though.” You looked directly at him and couldn’t help but appreciate how good he looked. The faint light accentuating all his beautiful features. His cheekbones, the gray in his hair… Just then you realized how close you were actually sitting. It seemed to have a different effect on you that night, than it usually did, making you very aware of him.   
“We were worried too. I thought I was going mad with every second that passed without a word from you,” he admitted. This is it, Santiago thought. It’s now or never. “Y/N, I… I need you to know tha…” Your heart nearly stopped, you had an inkling where this was going. Did he? No way… Oh boy… When the realization hit you, you shushed him before he could finish. Whatever he was about to say, you didn’t want to know. You knew you wouldn’t be able to resist him otherwise, but you had to.  
You squeezed your eyes shut, a furrow forming between your brows, ad if it would allow you to avoid the situation. Santiago expected that it was, because you didn’t feel the same way. How could he have been so wrong? He thought there was something between you, but he immediately started to doubt himself. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.  
“Whatever you were about to say… don’t. We can’t. We were soldiers. Now we’re partners. The others… We can’t do this, it would fuck everything up,” you repeated your thoughts from earlier. Santi was confused by your words. So you were just… scared? If he was being honest, he couldn’t blame you. He had kept his feelings to himself too, but this mission had shown him why he shouldn’t have. Why you shouldn’t now. Not anymore.   
“Why? What difference does it make? We’re done with this anyway. It’s all behind us now.” His voice was husky and you looked at him. That five o’clock shadow covering his cheeks looked so irresistible, you wanted to touch it. It felt like he was even closer to you now, his scent reaching you like it did when you reunited, like it did when you were dancing. You were so overwhelmed by it you forgot your thoughts. They were pulling between years of practice in burying feelings and his words. His words, that were making too much sense. Almost instinctively you grabbed his face and pulled him towards you.  
Your lips meet in a desperate kiss that had been building up for way too long. It sent a bolt of electricity straight through your body. He grabbed your hips as his mouth moved deliciously against yours. When he swiped his tongue across your bottom lip, a sigh escaped you that allowed him to lock his tongue with yours. You felt his stubble under your fingers and scratching your face. The kiss heated up as you moved your hand to the back of his neck you urged him on. Somehow taking the hint, his lips left yours to move along your jaw and down you throat. You could feel him smile against your skin when you gasped. While he continued his assault, your hands raked over his body grabbing and pulling. With every ounce of power you had, you disconnected yourself from him. For a moment you just looked into his eyes. Pupils blown in adoration, almost taking over the warm brown. Your eyes only mirrored his happiness, his relief, that you’d finally found your way to each other.   
Standing up, you took his hand and pulled him along with you. Once inside, his hands were all over you again. Grabbing at your hips like he was scared you might disappear, if he didn’t touch you. Thank god you had a room to yourself. The door shut behind you with a click as Pope shoved you roughly against it. He kissed you feverishly and pushed his body against you.  
“Eager?” you teased with a cocky smile on your lips.  
“I’ve waited too damn long for this.” His dark eyes were glinting as he replied, before pressing his mouth against you collarbone. He nipped at the skin, earning a moan from you. Heat was pooling between your legs and you pushed your hips against his to create some friction. Feeling the bulge in his pants spurred you on to move your hands to the zipper. When you took his length into your hands and palmed him through his underwear, he groaned against your skin. The sound went straight to your core. Removing your shirt, Santiago marveled at your chest. Slowly he dragged his hands upwards, feeling the soft underside of your boobs, before latching onto your right nipple. You stopped working his length to pull his shirt over his head. Then you pushed him toward the bed and swiftly got rid of your pants and underwear. His eyes never left your form.   
“Who’s eager now?” he joked, but before you knew it, the rest of his clothes were gone as well. He was sitting naked, right in front of you and you could help but gasp at how incredible he looked. Perfect disheveled curls, swollen lips, tanned skin. His cock stood proud against his stomach as you climbed on his lap, positioning your knees on either side of his hips. You kissed him again and he moved a hand between your thighs.  
“You’re so wet for me,” he moaned into your ear. You couldn’t hold back your own as he moved his fingers against your clit in restless circles. To stifle your noises you kissed his chest, moving upwards inch after inch as he continued to rub you. His skin was hot against yours and you bit at his shoulder when he pushed two fingers into your cunt.  
“Don’t hold back. Let me hear you,” he rasped, encouraging you. You placed a kiss below his ear, moaning his name for him. He nearly lost it, bucking his hips up against you. His fingers never stopped moving and he felt you clenching around them. A second later you removed his hand and pushed him against the mattress. Propping himself up on his elbows he watched as you moved down his body. You placed a kiss against the inside of his thigh before grabbing his length again. He told you, you didn’t have to this now, there would be more than enough chances in the future, but you were quicker. Your eyes never left his when you took his tip in your mouth.  
“Shit, baby,” he groaned squeezing his eyes shut. A hand moved to massage his balls as your tongue teased the vein along the underside of his dick. You took in as much of his length as you could, occasionally gagging yourself. Hollowing your cheeks you sucked harshly. Santiago swore that he never felt this good before. He pushed his hands through your hair and watched every one of your moves. Alternating between taking his length and paying special attention to his head.   
Removing you lips from him, that cocky smile returned, when you saw his chest heaving.  
“I want to ride you”, you said. There was nothing you wanted more than to see him underneath you like that. Skin flushed and panting. When your hips where over his again you moved against him, your arousal almost dripping on his cock. “Jesus woman,” his voice was desperate. It was just too much, so he grabbed your hips and aligned himself with your entrance. You moved down his length, enraptured in the feeling of him stretching you, filling you. Slowly you started moving, picking up speed. His hands guided your hips and you dragged a palm up his chest, stopping to graze a nipple. You reached his neck and leaned down to kiss him, eliciting more of those beautiful sounds from him. His tongue immediately responded to yours again. You loved how your bodies reacted to each other, just worked together. The responses you could draw from one another. His hips jerked up to meet yours, hitting that sweet spot inside of you.  
“Santi”, you moaned against his mouth in surprise and he repeated the action a few times. To get a better angle he flipped you over. You hooked a leg across him to allow better access and with every thrust the sensation in your stomach grew. Open mouthed kisses were scattered all over you chest, sometimes interrupted by a gasp or a groan or a light bite on your supple skin.  
“Fuck Santiago. I’m close.” It was music to his ears, hearing you moan those words for him. Your walls were clenching around him again and it felt so amazing he was sure he couldn’t hold on much longer either.  
“Cum for me, Y/N,” he said looking at your face contorted in pleasure. Never before had he seen anyone look so gorgeous and it sent a jolt through his body. A sheen of sweat covered you both, you could see it across his forehead, where his curls were sticking to it. He felt amazing inside of you and as a reflex you raked your fingers down his back, slightly scratching his skin. You joined your lips again before your orgasm washed over you. It was like an earthquake erupting inside of you. The sting your nails left, your body convulsing around him and the pull on his hair and was enough to send Santiago off too. Your name spilled from his mouth as his cum filled you, coating your walls in spurts. He rocked you through your highs. Your were catching your breath and it felt like you were holding on to each other for dear life. After a moment you chuckled and Santiago joined in, kissing your cheek. When he pulled out of you one last gasp escaped you. You could feel his seed slowly dripping out of you as he collapsed beside you, wiping the sweat of his brow.  
You were about to get up to clean the sticky mess between your legs, when you heard an annoyed Frankie from the other side of the wall: “You two done?”  
“Yeah we’re really happy you finally worked this out, but we also want to catch some fucking sleep,” Will added.  
Mortified was the only word you could think of, to describe how you felt. Santiago laughed next to you: “Sorry, we’ll keep it down.” Although his face was red with embarrassment too, he calmed you down. Like he always did. You’d been through hell with these guys and it was a relief to know they didn’t care and were even kind of happy for you. All your worries seemed to disappear. Frankie grumbled something else but you couldn’t make out the words through the wall. You squeezed Santiago’s arm and smiled. He stood up pulling on his underwear and walked towards the bathroom. When he came back he brought something to clean you and handed you a fresh shirt from your bags.  
“Shower tomorrow morning,” a grin spread across his face. You mirrored him with that irresistible smirk again. He was looking at you mesmerized and watched you put on the shirt. “Can’t wait,” was all you said. After you got comfortable in his arms again, you felt yourself drifting off quicker than expected.  
“I’m glad you’re here,” you mumbled against his chest.  
“Me too. We took too long,” he whispered, but there was no regret in his voice. You were here now.   
“Yeah, I know. Sorry. But it doesn’t matter now.”  
“You gotta make up for it with more of this,” he lightened the mood again. You chuckled slightly and slurred “No problem, Pope” before falling asleep.

There was quite a bit of teasing the next morning – of course… you hadn’t expected anything less – but you could tell the boys were happy for you. In general it wasn’t all too different between you. The way you worked together didn’t change, there was the same banter. The only thing was that you could casually touch Santi and you would throw each other knowing glances, when one of the guys was being an idiot. Although you pretty much did that second part before already. So no, it wasn’t different. You just didn’t hold back anymore.


End file.
